Dungeon
by kookylover98
Summary: When the koopalings failed to kidnap the Princess Bowser sends them to the dungeon for a whole week! Will they end up survivng each other without killing one another?
1. Chapter 1: sent to the dungeon

Chapter 1: Sent to the Dungeon

Hello! This came to me in a dream so...hope you like it! :D

Disclaimer: Mario Characters all belong to Nintendo!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bowser's Castle

It was a good day in Bowser's Castle. Bowser himself was sitting in his throne waiting for his 7 kids to come home with the princess. Bowser knew he made the best descion ever to sent the koopalings. Since Junior was sick today he thought it would be best to give the koopalings a second chance. A few moments later the koopalings come in. They all seemed tired and beaten. The most important thing Bowser noticed was they didn't have the princess.

"Where's the princess?" Bowser asked.

The koopalings all looked at each other with worried looks.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" roared Bowser.

"S-sorry K-king dad b-but Mario and f-fighting and the ship wouldn't start! The pain!" Larry said with fear.

Bowser raised an eyebrow completly comfused.

"Allow me to explain fazzer. You see ve all vent to ze castle as planned. Ve saw ze princess vatering her roses so ve snatched her and vran. Ve didn't know Mario vas their, he saw us snatch the princess and ran after us. Ve made it to ze doomship, but ze ship vouldn't start and Mario had caught up vith us. So ve faught an-"

"You won! Right?" Bowser said interrupting Ludwig.

Ludwig gave him a glare.

"No you idiot! Now let me finish! Anyways vhere vas I? Oh yeah! So ve faught him and...ve lost. He exploded ze ship zhen left...vith ze princess." finished Ludwig.

Bowser didn't make a sound. He just sat their and stared at them.

"Ummm daddy? Are you ok?" asked Wendy.

Bowser's right eye began twitching.

"Oh no...pop's eye is twitching that's never good news yall." said Roy who began to back away.

"We're dead..." whispered Iggy.

"1 WEEK IN THE DUNGEON NOW!" shouted Bowser.

The koopalings stood their.

"GO NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND BURN YOU ALL TO BONES!" Bowser shouted.

This time the koopalings all ran to the dungeon as fast as they could.

"Great locked in the dungeon for a whole week." muttered Morton.

"We all wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Ludwig!" shouted Roy.

"Vhat!? How is zhis my fault!?" shouted Ludwig.

"Your the idiot who invented the doomship! It wouldn't start! The doomship was the reason Mario caughted up!" shouted Roy.

"I vasn't the vun in charge to refill it vith gasoline now vas I! So it's all Vendy's fault!" shouted Ludwig.

"Well it's your fault you invented a ship that needs gas!" snapped Wendy.

"Vhy are all you blaming it on me only!?" growled Ludwig.

"Because your the oldest one! You should take responsibilty!" both Roy and Wendy shouted.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS VERE IN CHARGE OF FILLING ZE SHIP VITH GAS AND YOU DIDN'T DO IT! SO IT'S ALL YALLS FAULT! I VILL NOT TAKE RESPONSIBILTY FOR ZHAT!" Ludwig shouted with anger.

"Guys...calm down it's all of our fault." Lemmy said trying to calm the three down.

"No it's Ludwig's." said Roy.

"Zhat is it! I've had enought of you!" growled Ludwig.

"Oh and what are you going to do? Shoot me with fireballs?." Roy said with a smirk.

Ludwig didn't answer instead he charged at Roy and pinned him on the ground.

"Whoa! Hey bro I was just kidding!" shouted Roy.

"Vell I vasn't!" replied Ludwig.

Ludwig then began punching Roy soon Roy began hitting back. Meanwhile the others stood by and watched their brothers fight.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lemmy said.

"Why? Is it because our brothers are fighting? Or is it because their is only one bathroom? Or because Wendy is the only girl and we are all boys? Because that is what i think is bad! What if one of us has to-"

"Shutup Morton! Anyways why Lemmy?" asked Iggy.

"Because we all never actually spend an hour together! It's been nothing but 5 minutes and Ludwig and Roy are already fighting! Just imagine a whole week together!" Lemmy said with fear.

"Omg! Your right!" agreed Wendy.

They all continued watching Roy and Ludwig.

"This is going to be worse than being burned to bones..." muttered Larry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hope you guys liked it! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Wendy Vs Larry

Chapter 2: Wendy Vs. Larry

Heres chapter 2 hope your liking it so far!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 1

Every koopaling was sitting in their own corner or spot. They have all agreed to stay in his or her spot. Larry was bouncing a tennis ball on the wall, Morton was talking quietly to himself, Wendy was putting on lipstick, Iggy was giggling uncontrolably, Roy was punching the ground, Lemmy was balancing on his ball, and Ludwig was writing music notes on the dirt floor.

"I'm bored!" shouted Larry.

"Shut up your ruined the peaceful moment!" snapped Wendy.

"What peaceful moment!? It's been 20 minutes since Ludwig and Roy stopped fighting!" said Larry.

"Well it was quiet before you started talking." replied Wendy.

"Well it was quiet before you started talking!" Larry said mocking Wendy.

"I don't talk like that!" shouted Wendy.

"I don't talk like that!" mocked Larry.

"Your making me sound like a chimpmunk! I don't sound like one!" growled Wendy.

"Yes you do! You sound just like a bratty, ugly, bald, pink wearing chimpmunck!" shouted Larry.

"That's it! Your so dead!" shouted Wendy.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" cheered Morton and Roy.

Wendy and Larry tackled each other on the ground. Wendy began pulling on Larry's mohawk while Larry clawed at Wendy.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!" cheered Roy.

"Come on Larry! Don't let a girl beat you!" shouted Morton.

"Wendy's a girl?" asked Iggy.

Wendy and Larry began rolling around the ground either hitting, clawing, or bitting each other.

"Umm shouldn't you stop them Ludwig?" Lemmy asked the high irritated koopa.

"No Let them. They vill eventually get tired." said Ludwig.

A couple of hours later...

Both Wendy and Larry were on the ground breathing heavily for air.

"I...hate...you." Larry said between breathes.

"So...do...I." replied Wendy.

"Wow I can't believe it was a tie." said Morton.

"I was sure Wedny was going to win." muttered Roy.

"That's two fights today." said Lemmy.

"And it vill be ze last fight." Ludwig assured.

"That's what he thinks..." Roy said to himself.

"Vhat vas that Roy?" asked Ludwig.

"Um I said thats right!" replied Roy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And that's chapter 2 hope you liked it! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Me

Chapter 3: Fight me

Hello! I can finally get back to my stories! Finally School's out and I have much more time for typing! ^_^ Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this! :)

Diclaimer: No I do not own any of the Mario characters! Only NINTENDO! :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 2

All the koopalings were lying or sitting on the cold, hard, dirty floor. Wendy was fixing her pink polka-dotted bow, Larry was lying on his stomache asleep while Morton talked the whole time, Iggy was playing with an ant giggling to himself, Ludwig was sitting down silently writing a new sympothy on the dirt floor, Lemmy was trying to practice balancing on his ball with one hand, but instead he fell on the floor. Lemmy slowly sat up, and sighed he watched Roy who was far off in the corner. He was just sitting there with his back turned, but Lemmy could tell he was thinking of something.

"Roy watcha up too?" he asked rolling up to the pink koopa.

"Nun of your buisness now scram before I pound ya!" shouted Roy pushing Lemmy off his ball.

"Roy vhen vill you learn to treat your siblings vith respect?" asked Ludwig not looking away from his sympothy.

"And when will ya learn how to speak normal!" growled Roy.

"The day you learn to respect others." replied Ludwig.

"I ain't respecting anybody!" shouted the pink koopa.

Ludwig sighed, and decied it'd be best to return to his sympothy then argue with his brother.

"Yeah that's what I thought!" said Roy with a smirk.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, and resumed his work. Roy watched his for a while, and growled knowing Ludwig wasn't angry. Roy got up, and began stomping his way towards Ludwig.

"Ouch! Hey!" shouted Larry as Roy stepped on his tail.

Roy stomped past Iggy, and his ant.

"Little Shiloh Mcgee Andrew Bo Water Simons The III! Noo!" shouted Iggy as Roy stomped over his ant.

Ludwig continued writing down on the dirt until he saw a shadow cast over him.

"Vhat is you vant now Roy?" asked Ludwig.

"A fight!" growled the koopa.

"Vhy should ve fight? That vouldn't accomplish anyzhing now vill it?" said Ludwig as he continued his sympothy.

"It'll show who the real boss is now get up, and fight me!" shouted Roy pushing Ludwig.

Ludwig growled, but controlled himself. Roy growled in anger as he watched Ludwig continue writing funny shapes on the ground.

"Stop writing, and fight me!" shouted Roy again.

The rest of the koopalings were standing at a corner watching them both.

"Come on!" shouted Roy pushing Ludwig.

"Roy please I am trying to work on my new sympothy I have no time to fight." said Ludwig.

Roy stepped on the spot where Ludwig was writing his sympothy, and grabbed him.

"When I say I wanna fight I WANT TO FIGHT!" he shouted giving Ludwig one of his power punches sending him to the other side of the cell.

Ludwig growled, and got up.

"Vhy do you vant to fight! I refuse to fight vith our sibling in the same room!" he shouted.

Roy ignored Ludwig, and charged right at him. Ludwig Moved to the side, and grabbed Roy by his shoulders, and pushed him into the cell causing a loud bang. Roy groaned in pain as he slid to the floor in pain. Ludwig sighed, and removed his spiked cuffs.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Roy trying to get up, but fell.

"It's for everyone's own good mostly for you." said Ludwig as he attached his cuffs to Roy's and the cell bars.

"H-hey! You can't c-cuff me to this bar! I-I'm gonna...gonna... eat you...cupcakes..." Roy fell back out cold.

"Is he dead?" asked Iggy.

"Sadly no, he just let's say he just took a nap alright." said Ludwig.

The others smiled, and nodded. Ludwig sat down, and resumed his sympothy.

"So what excatly are you working on?" asked Larry.

"A new sympothy for how must I hate this place."

"Oh thats nice..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Vhat?

Chapter 4: Vhat!?

Heres chapter 4! I would love to thank all those who reviewed in other chapters! Thank you...

Star333- for reviewing chapter 2! :)

Owen96- Lol right! Anyways thanks for reviewing in chapter 2! :)

Bowserisretarded- Thanks! And I promise I'll try my best on the errors! Thanks for that, and thanks for reviewing chapter 2! :)

Samusaran101- Thanks for the review! Glad you think its good thanks for reviewing chapter 1! :)

Samusaran101- Thanks for reviewing again for chapter 2! Lol Wendy now a days! Thanks! :D

Crystal Spear- Gotta love Ludwig's accent! Thanks for reviewing really appreciate it! :)

James Birdsong- Thank you! It really makes me happy you think the chapters are excellent thank you! :)

And I would like to thank Coolio123 for the nice Pms that actually made me type this chapter thanks! :D

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 3

The next day everyone was sound asleep that was until Roy finally woke up, and noticed he was cuffed.

"You blue-haired freak! Let me go! I know you hear me!" shouted Roy.

"Roy like can you shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" shouted Wendy.

"You shouting is making it worse." mumbled Iggy covering his ears.

"I WON'T SHUT UP UNTIL HE UNTIES ME!" shouted Roy.

"Shut up! Shut up! I want my beauty sleep!" shouted Wendy.

"Well looks like your gonna be asleep for a long time to reach the beauty part! Now shut up both of you!" shouted Larry.

"Says the useless twerp!" shouted Wendy.

"HEY! I'm trying to sleep!" shouted Iggy.

"Who cares!" shouted everyone but Lemmy and Ludwig.

"Uh guys can we please be quiet?" asked Lemmy.

"Shut up you circus freak!" shouted Roy.

"Hey you leave Lemmy alone you gay pink-wearing jerk!" shouted Iggy.

"Oh would you all just please SHUT UP!?" shouted Morton.

"No! He woke me up first!" shouted Wendy.

"Well your shouting made it worser!" shouted Larry.

"Look I don't care who started it, but can we please shut it off!?" shouted Morton.

"EVERYONE SHUTUP!" shouted Ludwig.

Everyone quickly did as they were told except for Roy.

"No! I ain't shutting up until you free me!" growled Roy.

"Vhy should I untie you? All you vanna do is fight, fight, fight, fight, and FIGHT! Your driving me insane!" shouted Ludwig.

"I'm the toughest koopa here! I got nothing else to do but fight!" shouted Roy.

"If you are the toughest then vhy do you alvays get knocked out easily by Mario? Hmmm? Answer me zhat Roy." said Ludwig getting up.

"Grr...I ain't the only one who always gets knocked out! What about you!? Your so smart you can solve anything! Why don't your 'Genius' ideas ever work! If you were smart you would have beaten Mario easily!" shouted Roy.

"Vell ve all fail in life vere not perfect." replied Ludwig.

"You should know. Your whole life is a failure." said Roy.

"So vhat does that make your life? A success?" asked Ludwig.

"Your the reason were all here!" growled Roy.

"Your the one who vas in charge of putting gas in the ship! I didn't vant Vendy doing it because she is a girl." said Ludwig.

"So what? Even if I did put gas in you would have 'Accidentally' let the princess go!" shouted Roy.

"V-vhat are you talking about?" asked Ludwig.

"You know damn right what I'm talking about." replied Roy.

"Okey am I the only one who doesn't know whats going on here?" asked Larry.

"No I'm pretty sure we don't know what Roy is talking about either." said Wendy.

"I know why you say that Wendy! It's because Roy is talking about something we don't know about, and that everyone else doesn't know either so you answered Larry's questi-"

"Shut up Morton!" shouted Wendy.

"Oh! Looky here! Even our own siblings don't know about your secret." said Roy with a smirk.

"I have no idea vhat your talking about." said Ludwig.

"Oh this is gonna be gooooooood." said Roy.

"What is Roy?" asked Iggy.

"Shut up nerd I'm about to tell you!" growled Roy.

"Sheesh!"

Roy got up, and gave Ludwig a smirk, and turned his attention to his siblings.

"Attention sibs! You guys wanna know a little secret about Luddy?" asked Roy.

"Everyone, but Ludwig looked at Roy.

"Have you guys ever realized how...oh I don't know how the princess somehow escapes from Ludwig's castle, and one of us has to recapture her?" said Roy.

Everyone slowly nodded understanding what he was saying.

"Well one day I found out how the princess herself 'Escapes' Ludwigs castle." said Roy looking at Ludwig.

Ludwig gasped, and looked at Roy with surprise.

"What did you find out?" asked Larry.

"Looks like Luddy here has a crush on the beautiful princes Peach, or how we call her...Mama Peach." said Roy.

"Vhat are you talking about?" growled Ludwig.

"You know what I'm talking about I saw how you treat her. Each time you take her to your castle I know you would let her go, and let her do whatever she wants, and give her gifts anything she wants. Then when you fallen for her sweet self you'll eventually let her escape. Then we come along, and recapture her because you let her escape." said Roy.

Everyone looked at Ludwig with surprise, confusion, and amazed.

"Y-you can't prove anyzhin." replied Ludwig.

"Actually I can. One day when I had the princess in my castle locked up in a cage the way she's suppose to...I asked her a few questions, and found out quite enough." said Roy.

"What did you find out?" asked Wendy.

"Oh vhat do you guys care? He is clearly making it all up! All of it!" snapped Ludwig.

"Oh am I? Well from what all the Princess herself told me seems true, because I saw it with my own two eyes! You play music for her, order your servants to make her food when she wants it! You even built her a room for herself instead of locking her up in a cage like she's suppose to be." said Roy.

"So what your trying to say is that Lud has a crush on Peach?" asked Lemmy.

"Yep." replied Roy.

"Vhat!? I have no such feelings for her! So vhat if its all true? The reason I treat her like zhat is because I feel bad zhat ve have to kidnap the damsel every day just because Jr. misses her or fazzer vhats some alone time vith her! It's not vright how ve do this to her!" shouted Ludwig.

"So You don't have a crush on Peach?" asked Iggy.

"No! I just feel awful how ve make her go through all zhat!" shouted Ludwig.

"Yeah right." said Roy.

"Vhat I do? I have no crush on anyvone except for my music and science." said Ludwig.

"That does sound like Ludwig." said Larry.

"Eh whatever I know what I know." mumbled Roy.

"Well I know I'm bored, hungry, annoyed, and I want for us to get along meaning you and Ludwig!" shouted Larry.

"That's never gonna happen." muttered Ludwig.

"It will if you would untie me!" shouted Roy.

"Fine!" shouted Ludwig as he broke the spiked cuffs holding Roy.

"Finally!" shouted Roy.

"Sooo anyone wanna hear a joke?" asked Morton.

"NO!" shouted everyone.

"Okey! Knock- knock!" said Morton.

"Morton we just said we didn't wanna hear your stupid jokes." said Wendy.

"Okey I see somebody doesn't like knock-knock jokes." muttered Morton.

"What are you trying to say!?" shouted Wendy.

"That you don't have a sense of humor!" shouted Morton.

"Why you little- Ahhh!" shouted Wendy as she tackled Morton to the ground choking him.

"Get of me you she devil!" shouted Morton.

"Oh great another fight!? Why can't we just all get along!?" shouted Larry.

"We're the Koopalings Larry...we can never get along." said Iggy.

"His vright you know." said Ludwig.

"Ugh..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hoped you guys enjoyed! Please review if you guys have any ideas please pm me or review! I'm running low on ideas for this fic! :( Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Bathroom rule

Chapter 5: Bathroom Rules

Hello! I would love to thank Crystal Spear for the ideas, and also give her credit for this chapter! Thank you so much Crystal! :) Also thank you to those who reviewed! Thanks!

Disclaimers: Nintendo owns everything! :)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once Wendy and Morton were done fighting everyone was sitting in the dungeon peacfully. Ludwig was working on his music, Lemmy was balancing on his ball, Iggy was watching him, Morton was talking to a ant, Roy was punching the wall, Larry was taking a nap, and Wendy was fixing her bow.

"Gosh this is sooooo boring! How long until we can like get out of here?" asked Wendy.

"4 more days Vendy. Ve only have a week in here so ve have 4 more days." replied Ludwig.

"Oh look I'm so smart I can count days, and have a sill accent." Roy said in a annoyed tone.

Ludwig glared at him.

"Atleast I know math Roy." he said still glarring.

"I know math!" shouted Roy.

"Oh yeah? Then vhat is (5x3)+-7(8x4)= vhat?" said Ludwig.

"Uhh...okey you take the 5 and uh multiple with the uh 3 then you um get 15...and uh...um..." said Roy using his fingers.

"I'm vaiting Roy..." said Ludwig with a smirk.

"Grr...Math is for dorks like you and Iggy!" shouted Roy.

"Hey! What did I do to be in this!?" shouted Iggy.

"You were born!" shouted Roy.

"Oh well that's fair I guess." mumbled Iggy.

"Uh guys..." said Wendy as she finished fixing her bow.

"Vhat is it Vendy?" asked Ludwig.

"It's Wendy not Vendy." Roy said correcting him.

"Oh shut up! Vhat's vrong Vendy?" asked Ludwig again.

"I uh...I um well I gotta um go." she said embarrassed.

"Go where?" asked Lemmy.

"You know...go powder my nose." she said.

"What da ya mean powder your nose!? I swear women these days! So complicated and well very comfusing!" shouted Roy.

"Ugh! I gotta go to El Bano." said Wendy getting a bit annoyed.

"What the heck does that mean!? Bano!? Are you speaking french? Are you calling us idiots in another language!? What does it mean!?" shouted Morton.

"Calm down! Koopa crab cakes your annoying!" shouted Larry.

"Vendy I vish I could understand, but I ever took spanish class." said Ludwig.

"I have to go to the lou!" shouted Wendy.

"I'm comfused...who's Lou?" asked Iggy.

"Lou is Wendy's 17th ex boyfriend Iggy." said Lemmy.

"I HAVE TO GO THE BATHROOM!" shouted Wendy.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh..." They all said together.

"Uh vell this is uh kinda akward...Vendy theres uh only vone bathroom, and its over there, and ve're all boys, and your vell a girl." said Ludwig.

"Well what are you guys waiting for!? Turn around, and close your eyes!" shouted Wendy.

"No way am I gonna be in the same room with you while your using the bathroom!" shouted Roy.

"Please I gotta go!" begged Wendy.

"Well guess what sis so do I, but I'm holding it in!" shouted Larry.

"Yea! Besides your a girl were boys!" shouted Lemmy.

"It isn't appropiate." said Ludwig.

"I SAID I HAVE TO GO NOW TURN AROUND!" shouted Wendy in a demonic voice.

The boys all quickly shutted up, turned around, closed their eyes.

"Ugh finally!" said Wendy.

"I am very disturb by this! Very disturb! She is a girl, and we are boys! Very disturbing! Even worse she's our bald headed sister!" shouted Morton.

"I don't see what the big deal is Wendy's a boy right?" asked Iggy.

"Vill you idiots shut up so Vendy can use the bathroom in peace!?" shouted Ludwig.

"Um guys?" asked Wendy.

"What?" they all said.

"Theres uh no toilet paper..." she said

"Aw great just great now what?" asked Roy.

"Uh use your hands! That's what I do." said Lemmy.

Everyone looked at Lemmy, and stepped away from him.

"Ew! Gross Lemmy!" shouted Wendy.

"Okey did you do number 1 or number 2?" asked Roy.

"Or number 3?" asked Larry.

"Whats number three?" asked Iggy.

"Both duh." replied Larry.

"NUMBER 1!" shouted Wendy.

"Even more disturbing." whispered Morton.

"Just use your bow." suggested Iggy.

"Yeah use your bow." said Roy.

"But then I won't look pretty." said Wendy.

"Wendy...you never looked pretty, and you'll never will look pretty. I'm saying this because I love you sis." said Larry.

"Ugh fine!" shouted Wendy.

"Are done now?" asked Lemmy.

"Yeah you guys can turned around now." said Wendy flushing the toilet.

"Okey from now on the new bathroom rule is that the toilet is now just a seat not a toilet!" shouted Roy.

"But what if I gotta go?" asked Iggy.

"You vill hold it!" shouted Ludwig.

"But then I could like get a bladder infection!" shouted Iggy.

"YOU WILL HOLD IT!" shouted everyone.

"Oh okey." mumbled Iggy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And that's chapter 5! Thanks for reading please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Hey guys

Chapter 6: Hey guys...

Here's chapter 6! Again! Thank you Crystal Spear for this idea of Junior visit! Also thanks for those who reviewed! :D

Disclaimers: Nintendo owns every character!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Day 4

Everyone awoke to the sound of a rather obnoxious Hammer Bro. screaming at them.

"Hey guys you have a visitor!" he yelled.

The koopalings all groaned, looking around sleepy.

"Who the heck would wanna visit us?" asked Larry.

Just when Larry said that they all heard a annoying mocking laugh.

"Ugh I rather have Roy beat me vith a baseball bat then having the brat visit us." muttered Ludwig.

"Oh that can be arranged bro." said Roy evily smiling at him.

Ludwig glared at him, then focused his attention to none other than Bowser Jr.

"Junior! What the heck are you doing here!?" asked Wendy.

"Just came by to check on my favorite siblings." said Junior sweetly.

"You idiot! We're your only siblings!" shouted Roy.

"You came here for a reason vhat is it?" asked Ludwig.

"Well I came here to tell you guys for the past few days I've been snooping through y'alls rooms." said Junior.

"YOU WHAT!?" shouted each of the koopalings.

"I cannot believe you would go through my room!" shouted Wendy.

"When I get outta here I'm gonna pound your ugly face!" growled Roy.

"If I go in my room, and find one thing out of order so help me I VILL KILL YOU!" growled Ludwig holding the cell bars.

"Keep your panties on! I didn't mess up your rooms!...Much. "Said Junior whispering the last part.

"What was that?" asked Lemmy.

"Nothing! Anyways...Wendy you have pink wallpaper right?" asked Junior.

"Noooo...I have tacky colors all over my walls." said Wendy rolling her eyes.

"Oh really? For a minute there I thought I was in trouble." said Junior sighing in relief.

"Wait? What?" asked Wendy looking at Junior.

"I kinda went in your room to go paint, and my paintbrush went wild squirting paint everywhere, and now your room is covered in colorful paint, but you said it was already like that so no big deal right?" said Junior.

"Uh Junior she was being sarcastic." said Iggy.

"Uh-oh..." said Junior looking at Wendy.

Wendy stood there with her left eye twiching, and her entire body shaking while turning red slowly.

"Hit the deck!" shouted Lemmy jumping behind the toilet.

Everyone else backed away slowly as Wendy glared right at Junior.

"3...2...1." counted Roy.

Just as Roy said 1 Wendy exploded in anger.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU RUINED MY ROOM! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GONNA TIE YOU TO A CHAIR WITH DYNAMITES, AND PUSH YOU IN A VOLCANOE AND WATCH YOU EXPLODE INTO A THOUSAND PIECES!" screamed Wendy trying to reach out towards Junior through the bars.

Junior ran behind a hammer bro whimpering in fear. The other koopalings were all hiding behind Ludwig.

"She's kill crazy!" shouted Lemmy holding Ludwig's leg.

Roy quickly grabbed one of the Hammer Bros. through the bars.

"You gotta help us man! I don't wanna die yet!" shouted Roy.

"Well what should I do?" asked the hammer bro.

"Knock her out!" shouted Larry.

"Before she kills us instead!" shouted Iggy.

"Kill us? Oh no! Oh no! I don't wanna die yet! I haven't done alot of things yet! I'm to young to die! I never did things I wanted to do like get a girlfriend! Make omlets! Marry Rosalina! Do a push up! Kiss Princess Daisy's fat toe! Give Yoshi a autographed picture of me! Hit on Birdo! I'm too young!" shouted Morton.

They all watched as Wendy turned around, and glared at them with flaming eyes, and smoke coming out her snout. Everyone, but Ludwig screamed in fear as she stormed towards them leaving fire marks on the floor.

"We're gonna die all because Junior messed up her room!" cried Larry.

Roy snatched the Hammer Bros.' hammer, and threw it at Wendy knocking her out.

"Roy!" shouted Ludwig.

"What!?" shouted Roy.

"You could have killed her!...On second thought that would have been great..." said Ludwig.

"Well I think that went well." said Junior.

"You little brat!" shouted Roy.

"Oh Ludwig will you get mad if I told you I broke you piano?" asked Junior.

"Uh-oh..." said Iggy.

"Hit the deck! Again!" shouted Lemmy.

"Vhat!?" shouted Ludwig.

"I kinda um went to your room, and played with your instruments. I kinda broke 3 of your french horns...2 trumpets...1 flute...and then your piano..." said Junior looking down.

"Junior vhen I get out I'm gonna rip your heart out, and make you eat it not once, but twice! Then I am gonna rip that girly pony tail out your thick skull, and shove it right up your-"

"Ooookay! Ludwig that's quite enough..." said Roy covering Ludwigs mouth.

"Well at least he didn't flip out." said Larry.

"You're telling me." said Junior.

"Visiting time is up Junior." said one of the Hammer Bros.

"Aww come on! I didn't get to tell the others what I did to their stuff yet!" shouted Junior.

"What!?" shouted everyone, but Wendy and Ludwig.

"Uh...Bye!" shouted Junior running out the dungeon.

"I hate him." muttered Ludwig.

"Don't we all?" said Larry sitting on the ground.

"Uhhh...Hey? Wha...what happen? Why does my...my...my head hurt?" asked Wendy waking up.

"Um Roy hi- OW!" shouted Larry as a Hammer knocked him out.

"You hit your head!" shouted Roy.

"Ohh...Thanks Roylan." said Wendy smiling weakly.

"It's Roy." said Ludwig.

"Thanks Wiglud." said Wendy as she passed out again.

"Hahaha! Wiglud! I'm gonna start calling you that!" laughed Iggy.

Ludwig glared at him and growled threateningly.

"Nevermind!" shouted Iggy.

"That's vhat I thought." said Ludwig smiling deviously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That was chapter 6! I hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
